A Date To Forget
by SeeingStars27
Summary: Aiden's date is the last thing on her mind when her shoe breaks and Danny offers to fix it. DnA


Disclaimer: You probably guessed that I don't own them. Believe me, if I did, I would have never let Vanessa Ferlito leave!

A/N: Well this is my first fanfic, so please review, I don't care if it's good or bad, I'd just like to know that someone bothered to read it!

Thanks to Dutchie at TalkCSI for beta'ing this! Love ya!

"Hey, is this the new fashion!" Danny pointed to the shoe that Aiden was holding in her hand, and then down to the other, which was on her foot. Aiden glared at him. "Oh yeah. I thought it looked good" she replied sarcastically. "Not sure if it's practical." Danny scrunched up his face. "The heel broke." Aiden pushed the broken shoe into Danny's hands. "Well we should have some superglue around here somewhere." Danny walked off with Aiden hobbling along behind.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Superglue in his hand, Danny began to fix the heel on Aiden's shoe. "Hey Aid, you do realise that you won't be able to wear this for at least 4 hours, don't you?" He glanced over at her. "Shit, no, I didn't think of that" She frowned "I'm supposed to be meeting someone." "Well he might be waiting for a while." "How do you know it's a he?"

Danny cocked his eyebrow at this last remark. "I'd never have guessed!" He smirked as he dodged Aiden's punches. "Okay, okay!" He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "I was only joking!" "Yeah, like that'd ever happen" Aiden pouted as she stopped hitting Danny. "Oh, you never know…" "Only in your dreams Messer!" Danny blushed at this and changed the subject.

"Heard your case was pretty tough" Aiden nodded "Yeah it was. Hey! Are you trying to change the subject!" "No. I mean, why would I?" Danny stumbled over the words before turning red again. "What's up Danny? You jealous?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Flack poked his head round the door. "DB on 41st Street. I'll meet you out front." "Okay, be there in two minutes" Danny called to his retreating back. As he headed for the door himself, he stopped and grabbed a pen and notepad. Aiden tried to see what he was writing, but was too far away to make out the words.

She shook her head, turning her attention back to her shoe. Danny had done a pretty good job, now she just had to wait for the glue to dry. She looked up as she heard Danny leave, and noticed that he hadn't taken the note with him. She walked over to see what he had written:

_Yes, I'm jealous, why wouldn't I be?_

_And just to let you know,_

_You're always in my dreams._

_xx Danny_

Aiden let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Recently she'd started to have more-than-friendly feelings for Danny, but to know he felt the same shocked her. She pocketed the note before retrieving her shoe and heading out to the car park – her date now totally forgotten.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Danny unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. He quickly shed his shoes and jacket before flopping down onto the sofa. Just as he was nodding off, the doorbell went. "Jeez" Danny thought as he looked at his watch "What kinda person comes round at 3:30 in the morning?" As he made his way to the door, the person on the other side rang the doorbell again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Danny shouted while trying to remember where he'd thrown his keys on entering the apartment. When he finally found the key and unlocked the door, he opened it to find Aiden standing outside. "Hey, come in" Danny stepped back and opened the door wide as Aiden walked in. As Danny had done before, she took off her shoes and coat before sitting down on the sofa. An awkward silence filled the room.

"We need to talk." Aiden said, looking up but avoiding Danny's eyes. "Do you want a drink?" Danny asked heading for the kitchen. "Err, yeah, please" Aiden could hear Danny moving in the next room before he came back in with two beers. He handed one to Aiden and then sat down in a chair across from her.

"So…." Danny started taking a sip from his bottle. Aiden imitated him, bringing the bottle to her lips before letting the cool liquid flow down her throat. She brought the bottle back down, then adjusted her gaze so that she was looking him in the eye. "Did you mean it?" She didn't need to say any more, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes. Every word." He replied sincerely without a moment's hesitation.

A smile broke out on her face, and she looked down at the beer in her hand, suddenly feeling shy. Across the room Danny grinned at the brunette in front of him. Taking a chance he stood up and crossed the room, sitting down next to her. He placed his beer on the table before carefully lifting her chin with his thumb.

Slowly, he edged his face towards hers, searching her eyes for any sign that she didn't want what was about to happen. Seeing none, he placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Aiden awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Here she was, in Danny's bed with his arms wrapped around her. She turned in his embrace so she could look at him. "Mornin', sleeping beauty." He smiled at her before kissing her gently.

"Morning" she replied, smiling back at him. "So what happened to your date yesterday? You just told him that you were meeting someone else?" Aiden's face fell in horror. "Shit! I totally forgot about it!" Danny laughed. "Hey! It's not funny!" As he continued to laugh Aiden nudged him in the ribs. "Ouch!" Danny rubbed his side "This calls for revenge!" He rolled on top of her, pinning her down, and started to tickle her.

"Danny! Stop it! Get off!" "Uh-uh. Not until you say sorry" He teased. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" "Say it like you mean it" "Danny!" "Okay, okay" Danny rolled back off her, lying beside as they got their breath back.

"So, you're that into me that you forgot all about this other guy?" Danny asked with a smirk. "Huh! Keep wishing Messer, keep wishing" Aiden replied before leaning over and kissing him again.


End file.
